О том, как Кирк сказку рассказывал
by Finkay
Summary: Доктору Маккою очень нужно, чтобы этим вечером Кирк посидел с Джоанной. Но он даже не представляет, что за истории его друг может поведать маленькой девочке. Написано на "Fandom Battle-2011"


Бета: **Midnight_Guest** & **Lonnie**

* * *

— Посиди с ней, Джим. И я даже пообещаю закрыть глаза на то, что ты уже три дня не соблюдаешь диету, — настойчиво уговаривает капитана Маккой.  
Но тот, кажется, витает где-то далеко.  
Хотя, если быть совсем точным, — он в шоке. За столько лет в академии, под одной крышей, так сказать, Джим никогда не видел «такого» Боунса — похожего на денди, в костюме-тройке и шелковой рубашке. Да он даже не предполагал, что нечто подобное может водиться в скудном гардеробе его друга. Наверное, поэтому Кирк бессознательно кивает в такт словам Маккоя, пропуская мимо ушей добрую половину уговоров и внимательно его разглядывая.  
— А был до этого явной гусеницей… — невпопад комментирует он, пока не опоминается. — Боунс, это не лучшая идея. Я совершенно не умею общаться с детьми.  
— Джим, черт подери, я не так часто тебя о чем-нибудь прошу, — шипит Леонард. Точнее, он кричит, но, стараясь не разбудить задремавшую на его коленях малышку, делает это шепотом. — Я обещал Чехову сходить на концерт, когда еще не знал, что Джоанна будет гостить у меня. Это всего на пару часов.  
— А что мне прикажешь делать, когда она проснется? — Кирк берет себя в руки, стараясь концентрироваться на словах Маккоя, а не его шейном платке, идеально подобранном под цвет глаз. И когда это у простого сельского доктора вдруг появился хороший вкус?  
— Напои чаем и прочитай сказку. Я скоро вернусь.  
Леонард перекладывает дочку на кровать, укрывая пледом, и нежно целует.  
Да-да. Иногда его циничный друг может быть и таким не по-маккоевски ласковым.  
— Тсс, — снова шипит на него Боунс, жестом приглашая выйти из комнаты.  
— Да не умею я сказки сочинять, — настаивает на своем капитан.  
— И ты это мне будешь рассказывать после того, как я прочел твои «капитанские дневники»? — выгибает бровь Маккой. — Кстати, даже у Чехова выходит весьма неплохо. Так что ты и подавно справишься.  
— К вопросу о Чехове, — уходит с линии огня Кирк. — Что между вами происходит?  
— Ты о чем? Ничего «между нами», как ты выразился, не происходит, — игнорирует хитрый взгляд Джима Леонард.  
— Ты ходишь с ним в театр, он читает сказки твоей дочери, и ты все еще утверждаешь, что между вами ничего нет? Да вы заядлый лжец, доктор.  
— О чем ты вообще говоришь, Джим! Ему только семнадцать.  
— Ну, по крайней мере, ты уже думал об этом. Не все так безнадежно.  
— Будь другом, — обрывает его Маккой, — заткнись. Я не хочу это обсуждать.  
Кирк качает головой и закатывает глаза. Иногда удивительно прозорливые люди абсолютно беспомощны в том, что касается их собственных отношений. Такие люди, как Боунс, например.  
— Ну, удачного вам свидания.  
— Это не свидание, Джим. Мы просто идем смотреть пьесу.  
— Какую-нибудь ретро-постановку? Ты же на дух их не переносишь! — Кирк кривит губы и ухмыляется. — Конечно, это не свидание, Бонус. Ни разу.  
— Нет. И мне некогда тут с тобой спорить, — оставляет за собой последнее слово Маккой. — Не давай Джоанне холодный сок и…  
— Иди уже, Дон Жуан.

* * *

Возвращаясь домой, Леонард напоминает себе, что нужно держать лицо и не светиться, как светодиодная лампочка. Если быть честным, он давно не чувствовал себя так хорошо. Нет, выступление было ужасным, и это еще мягко сказано. Но Маккой не нашел в себе силы сказать об этом, видя, как Чехов искренне восторгается. Оказывается, иногда, чтобы почувствовать себя счастливым, достаточно одной улыбки. Павел умеет улыбаться, как никто другой.  
«Черт», — одергивает себя Боунс, поспешно стирая блаженное выражение с лица.  
Впрочем, стоит ему переступить порог, как его мысли ускользают уже в другое русло.  
Из комнаты слышен голос Кирка, который читает сказку. И не какую-нибудь из «Золотой коллекции земных сказок», что записаны на падд доктора, а нечто явно собственного сочинения.  
Маккой замирает в дверях, стараясь не выдать своего присутствия.  
_— …но вместо капитана Пайка он встретил на мостике его первого помощника.  
«Почему у вас такая бледная и зеленоватая кожа?» — спросил Джимми.  
«Это потому, что я мало бываю на свежем воздухе», — ответил тот.  
«А почему у вас такие длинные уши?» — не унимался мальчик.  
«Чтобы лучше слышать, что творится на мостике», — серьезно ответил старпом.  
«А почему у вас такие длинные пальцы?» — спустил ниже взгляд Джимми.  
«Для того чтобы легче было работать со сложным исследовательским оборудованием», — просветил его Спок.  
«А зачем вулканцам хвост, мистер старший помощник?»  
«Это не хвост», — сказал Спок и…_  
— Джим! — одергивает капитана вовремя спохватившийся доктор. — Надеюсь, ты подобным образом не просвещал мою дочь в предыдущие часы? Думаю, ей еще рано знать такие подробности вулканской анатомии.  
— Тссс! Разбудишь Джоанну — будешь ее сам укладывать. И там, кстати, было все прилично, — заверяет его Кирк. — Пошли в мою каюту. Пусть ребенок поспит спокойно. Посидим, поболтаем, выпьем по стаканчику.  
— Я не буду рассказывать, как провел вечер. Даже не мечтай, — предупреждает Леонард.  
— Конечно, не будешь. Разве я об этом что-нибудь говорил?  
Кирк так лукаво улыбается, что Маккою остается только обреченно вздохнуть.  
Иногда хорошо, что в этом мире есть неизменные вещи. Вот только не в этот раз.


End file.
